memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Portal Diskussion:Personen
Sie nennen uns "Pinky-Haut" Nicht, dass ich mir in letzter Zeit das Recht erarbeitet hätte, übermäßig Kritik zu üben, aber diese Einleitungssätze finde ich irgendwie unzyklopisch. Auch für ein Portal irgendwie unangebracht. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 18:58, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Die Portale sind alle ein wenig lockerer im Stil, aber Dein Einwand ist natürlich legitim. Vielleicht kannst Du eine alternative Formulierung finden, oder wir schreiben einfach "Die blauhäutigen Andorianer" oder so, eine kurze, oberflächliche Charakterisierung sollte aber schon irgendwie erhalten bleiben.--Bravomike 20:15, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Was heißt eigentlich "unzyklopisch"? --HenK | discuss 20:26, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :na mit zwei Augen sehen, so wie "dekadent" heißt, dass man nur noch 10 Zähne hat ;)--Bravomike 20:28, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Also Bravomike :) erklärs mal ernsthaft: ich denke mal, dass er "nicht Enzyklopädie-gerecht" meint. Als ich das geschrieben hab, dachte ich mir eben, dass das ein wenig lustig sein sollte (so wie Misepeter). Naja...wenns euch stört, müsste ihr es ändern, ich persönlich finde es nicht schlimm. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:32, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::: Hab' mir erlaubt, hier mal eine Wortschöpfung einzuwerfen, gemeint war in der Tat "nicht Enzyklopädie-gerecht". Bravomikes Ansatz gefällt mir allerdings auch :-). --KenKeeler -- Postfach 22:19, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Man, hier lernt man sogar neue Wörter. :D Also mir persönlich ist das eigentlich egal ob das so oder weniger so vrormuliert wird. ;) --HenK | discuss 22:32, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Hat denn der Brockhaus ein "Portal" ;) ? Also wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, hat mir das Lustige besser gefallen (was sicher daran liegt, dass ich das eben selbst geschrieben hab :) ). Da ich mich aber immer nach der Mehrheit richte (und der scheint das Enzyklopädie-gerechte besser zu gefallen), dann bleibts jetz halt so. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:17, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Wir haben schon so nur wenige "heitere" Elemente in der MA, dachte eben, dass das mal ne Möglichkeit wäre :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:50, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Oh, ich hatte nichts dagegen, aber ich weiß nicht, was die Mehrheit meint--Bravomike 09:58, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Abstimmung? Oder is das übertrieben? --HenK | discuss 12:44, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung. Ich will ja jetzt auch nich irgendwie Ken Keeler übergehen. Was mir noch eingefallen ist: das "lustige" ist alles canon :). :::Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern das geregelt werden kann. Vielleicht meldet sich Ken Keeler noch mal, was er sagt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:00, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich hab mal Ken Keeler angeschrieben, wenn er sich nich bis montag meldet (dann is Wochenende vorbei^^), würde ich mal eine Abstimmung vorschlagen. Müsste ja geklärt werden. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:18, 31. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich meld' mich mal hier ... . Ich hab auch im Grunde gar nichts gegen eine lockere Herangehensweise, hatte mich lediglich an der Wikipedia orientiert, die in ihren Portalen strenge Seriösität an den Tag legt. Wenn ihr die Portale hier etwas auflockern wollt, habe ich nichts dagegen. Immerhin behandeln wir hier ein reines Unterhaltungsthema, da sollte das wohl drin sein. Das könnte dem ein oder anderen Leser sogar den Einstieg erleichtern. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 07:20, 1. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Genauso denke ich auch, wer zu uns kommt, der will sicher nicht nur ausschließlich Fakten lesen, wie in der WP, denn die ist ja wirklich eine reine Enzyklopädie. Außerdem wird den "Neulingen" hier nicht nur der Einstieg erleichtert, sondern, wenn da zB steht: "Die Miesepeter der Galaxie", dann will man ja auch wissen, warum sie Miesepeter sind^^. Also wenn jetzt keiner Einwände hat, würde ich das wieder auf das "lustige" ändern, ok? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:52, 1. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Späte Freunde wie kommt man darauf, das die Romulaner soetwas wie freunde wurden. In Nemesis waren sienichtgerade freundlich zur föd. Am ende sind sie zwar an Gesprächen interesiert, aber deswegen kann man sie doch nicht gleich als Freunde bezeichnen--84.177.3.227 14:53, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Zumindest waren sie keine Feinde mehr. Sie halfen der Enterprise, die Enterprise half den Romulanern, Shinzon los zu werden. Ich denke mal, das man annehmen kann, dass sich die Föderation und das romulanische Imperium immer weiter annähern werden. Außerdem sagt doch Donatra, dass Picard Freunde bei den Romulanern gefunden hat (oder umgekehrt? Jedenfalls Irgendwas mit Freunde). Ich wäre dafür, das zu behalten. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:11, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) naja freudschafften zwichen romulaner und anderen gabs bestimmt schon früher, nur die rasse gleich als freunde zu bezeichnen ist fragwürdig. Und sie haben ihn jqa nicht geholfen weils er der Föderation angehört, sondern eher wegen Shin. Wie es mit den Romulanern und der FDöd weiter geht kann sich ja auch ziemlich schnell ändern, es kommt halt darauf an, wer jetzt an die macht kommt ;) :Hm... Wie wärs dann mit "Lange Feind, die Romulaner"? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:45, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :joar passt schon eher oder irgendwas mit hinterlistig, was ja anscheinend der ruf der romis ist --84.177.44.205 19:01, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Hinterlistig sind ja schon die ferengi. "Lange Feind" ok? Dann änder ichs sofort. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:03, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) jo ok,und die Breen fehlen noch ( wie wärs mit die gehimnissvollen Breen, man weiss ja sehr wenig über sie) --19:05, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Die Breen gibt es deshalb nicht, weil wir nur 2 oder 3 Namen haben und eine Liste der Namen erst ab 10 erstellt wird. Also wird es die vorerst nicht geben. Kann sich aber ändern, sobald sie in einem canonischen Medium öfter auftauschen, wie z.B. neuer Film oder neue Serie.--Tobi72 19:23, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) hhm und hologramme (ala Sie sind nicht real, aber denoch irgendwie lebendig, die Hologramme) dazu gibs wenigstens ne liste--84.177.44.205 19:28, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :In der Kat-Sidebar is die für die drin, das sollte reichen, denn eine Spezies sind sie nich und Personen an sich auch nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:22, 17. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Spezies Bezeichnungen Ich will nochmals auf ein altes Thema anstoßen, ich find die Spezies Bezeichnungen etwas seltsam, Borg - Miesepeter der Galaxie, oder Cardassianer die Löffelköpfe. Sollten wir die Bezeichnungen hier nicht einfach Neutral halten ohne solche Anmerkungen. Es währe ja auch seltsam wenn man in Wikepedia bei den Völkern lesen würde die geizigen Schotten, die langsamen Schweizer, die kiffenden Holländer usw (Sorry will hier bei der Länderbezeichnung niemanden Beleidigen). --Klossi 09:13, 15. Aug. 2010 :Nun ja, es sollte die Sache wohl ein wenig auflockern, allerdings finde ich das auch ein wenig fehl am Platze. Die Texte einer enzyklopädischen Datenbank sollten m.E. nach neutraler gehalten werden. Wir haben hier eine Ansammlung von Klischees, die man im schlimmsten Fall sogar als rassistisch bezeichnen könnte. Zumindest werden da ganze Spezies über einen Kamm geschert. --Pflaume 09:28, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Immerhin, Miesepeter der Galaxie ist nicht unsere Erfindung, und es ist immer noch netter als „Die Nazis ihrer Zeit“, frei nach Tom Paris ;) Aber ist stimme zu, vielleicht ein wenig neutraler--Bravomike 11:32, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja die Kommentare dazu sin alle Canon, das ist schon richtig, stimme Pflaume aber zu das diese auch teilweise sehr rassistisch sind. --Klossi 11:35, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Der Vorwurf des Rassismus lässt sich in soweit relativieren, dass (bis auf die Menschen:)) keine dieser Spezies real existieren. Trotzdem bin ich dafür, bei Spezies eine Ausnahme zu machen. Wären dann auch für die Spezies neutrale oder positive Zitate verboten? -- 13:12, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Meine Güte, ich meinte aus InUniverse-Sicht "rassistisch" und mir ist klar, dass es sich hierei um canon-Kommentare handelt. Ob nun Real oder Fiktion: Es ist nunmal befremdlich, eine andere Spezies so voreingenommen und beleidigend darzustellen. Gerade auf so einer allgemeinen Startseite haben unkommentiert stehende, indivduelle sprachliche Ausrutscher, wie etwa "Löffelköppe", einfach nichts zu suchen. @ Andy Riker: Könntest du bitte den letzten Teil deines Kommentares erläutern? Warum sollte etwas "neutrales" verboten sein und warum muss hier auf einer Startseite überhaupt etwas "zitiert" werden (ohne dabei anzuzeigen, von wem so ein Zitat stammt)? --Pflaume 13:27, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::@Pflaume: Zuerst: Positives sollte meiner Meinung nach verboten werden, weil die Spezies dann auch über einen Kamm geschert wird, ein bolianischer Mörder hätte ja nicht unbedingt die gleichen lobenswerten Eigenschaften wie die anderen Bolianer. Bei neutralen Zitaten dachte ich an sowas wie Sprichwörter (vgl. Rache). Wenn ich deine zweite Frage richtig verstehe: I.d.R. werden doch die Urheber genannt (vgl. Borg. Und dass all dies Canon sein muss, hatte ich nie angezweifelt. -- 13:39, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :@Andy: Es geht nicht um die Einzel-Artikel wie Borg, Cardassianer und co. sondern um diese Seite hier: Portal:Personen und darin um diese Auflistung: * Sie nennen uns „Pinky-Haut“, die Andorianer * Die religiösen Bajoraner * Die friedlichen Bolianer * Die Miesepeter der Galaxis, die Borg * Die „Löffelköpfe“: Cardassianer * Die gierigen Ferengi * Die aggressiven Kazon * Die Widerständler des Maquis * Die von der Erde, die Menschen * Die altbekannten Klingonen * Sie leben in anderen Personen, die Trill * Lange Zeit Feinde, die Romulaner * Die logischen Vulkanier :--Pflaume 13:53, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::@Pflaume. Dein Hinweis tat gut. Es sollte aber auch um die Einzelartikel gehen, denn Borg - die Miesepeter der Galaxie, ist InUniverse beleidigend, ob nun hier oder im Einzelartikel. -- 14:12, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir überall auf einen neutralen Ton achten sollten, sei es nun diese Auflistung, oder ein Einzelartikel. In den Einzelartikeln werden die teils beleidigenden Beschreibungen jedoch klar und deutlich als Zitate markiert und aufgewiesen. Die oben stehenden Liste bietet demgegenüber keinen Platz für weitere Erläuterungen. Dort wird unwidersprochen, unkommentiert und ohne Quelle angedeutet, dass alle Ferengi "gierig" sind, dass alle Vulkanier "logisch" denken, dass alle Kazon "aggressiv" sind, dass alle Bolianer "friedlich" sind, dass alle Trill Symbionten sind, dass alle Andorianer "uns" Pinky-Haut nennen, etc. Kurzum das Gegenteil einer neutralen Beschreibung. --Pflaume 14:34, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Galaxisweit bekannt? Ich finde die Bezeichnung Galaxisweit bekannt für Kirk und Co mehr als bedenklich. Ich meine da wo die Voyager gestrandet ist wird wohl vorher noch niemand was von Kirk oder gar der Föderation gehört haben. Und das ist ja auch in unserer Galaxie. Kirk ARC (Diskussion) 13:59, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Die Übersicht ist nicht aus Canon-Sicht geschrieben, von daher ist das "galaxisweit" wohl nicht ganz so ernst zu nehmen. Vielleicht reicht "Berühmte Personen" als Überschrift aus. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 14:23, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC)